


Goodnight movies

by Prawnperson



Category: Futurama
Genre: Cuddles, Dreams, Fluff, Lap Sitting, M/M, Movie Nights, Police, Pre Relationship, Safety, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Smitty falls asleep and URL ponders how fragile humans are





	Goodnight movies

URL should be home by now. He should be powered down against the wall of his apartment, sleeping soundly, getting a good eight hours rest before the next day. That, however, is decidedly not the case. Instead, he is sitting awkwardly still on his work partner’s couch, unable to move.

Smitty had invited him over for a sort of movie night, in order to watch a film they had both missed at the theatre and that they both badly wanted to see. It had been great, sitting in his friend’s little living room and watching the action flick, and of course, whenever Smitty had asked if he wanted to rewatch a few of their favourites to round off the night, he’d had no objections.

Sometime around their third movie, Smitty had begun to grow tired as humans often do. They had had a busy day after all, but URL had seemingly coped a lot better than he had. After about half an hour, Smitty had leant back, eyes sleepy and half lidded, and yawned, stretching so hard that his back popped.

URL isn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep, but he is sure that by the fourth film’s opening credits, he’s incredibly close. Right now, he’s leaning his head on URL’s chest, legs slung over his lap and arms looped around his head. URL grumbles slightly and attempts to push him off gently, but this only serves to make Smitty mumble and cuddle in closer. He snores gently, bottom lip quivering like a baby, and URL can feel soft blonde hair brush against his visor.

Ok, this is definitely weird, yet he somehow can’t find himself to feel weird about it. Sure, his partner is far too close, but he’s practically spark out, periodically nuzzling into URL in a primal human search for warmth and safety, and URL decides it might be best to switch on his internal heating. The sleeping officer makes a pleased little noise and goes back to snoring. He’s sort of adorable when he sleeps, peacefully calm, clinging onto URL like he’s a port in a storm. He decides to wrap his arms around him, pulling him up until he’s properly sitting on his lap, Smitty weakly pushing against the warm metal he’s closest to. URL runs his hands up and down his back and he sighs.

“Mhh...”

He makes, nudging his face into the crook where URL’s head joins his shoulder. He seems to have woken up the tiniest bit, but not enough to actually be aware that he’s sitting on the lap of his partner.

“Comfy?”

URL husks, ensuring his voice is as low and soft as possible. Smitty squirms a little before settling down again, and he slumps into the robot’s arms. 

“Mhm....”

URL carefully cradles the back of his head, stubby fingers combing trough his hair, petting him. He makes a string of sounds whenever URL reaches his scalp and he rubs circles into it, the human melting appreciatively. He falls back to sleep quickly, reassured by the gentle touches, twitching ever so slightly and moving his lips silently. URL wonders if he’s dreaming, and whenever he half heartedly grips at URL’s arm, he guesses so. He finds himself growing tired as he watches his friend rest, and decides he may as well power down. Sure, it may be awkward in the morning, but for the moment he’s content to shut off against the steady lull of Smitty’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you’d like to see more with these guys


End file.
